Bad Uke or Good Uke
by GaemSMl137
Summary: aku hanya namja biasa tapi kenapa kau selalu mengejar-ngejarku dan berhentilah mengatakan berkali-kali kalau kau mencintaiku .tapi apa kau serius atau aku hanya sebagai mainanmu dan bertingkahlah semestinya dengan wajah dan statusmu. KyuMin Yaoi


Title: Bad uke or Good uke

Author: GaemGyuSml137

Genre: Romance,Humor

Cast: - KyuHyun

- SungMin

Other Cast:

Summary: aku hanya namja biasa tapi kenapa kau selalu mengejar-ngejarku dan berhentilah mengatakan berkali-kali kalau kau mencintaiku .tapi apa kau serius atau aku hanya sebagai mainanmu dan bertingkahlah semestinya dengan wajah dan statusmu.

#warning: OOC,typo(s),bahasa in formal,gaje .kalau nggak suka silakan pergi.

*kyuhyun pov*

Ku pandangi pantulan wajahku di cermin .lebih tepatnya kupandangi bibirku yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan darah karna sebuah insiden pagi yang memuakan .kuseka perlahan sudut bibirku.

"shitt .kenapa darahnya tak mau berhenti keluar .ini semua gara-gara namja babo itu .seharusnya aku tadi terus mengacuhkannya .dia benar-benar menghancurkan hari pertamaku masuk sekolah" .ucapku memandang pantulan diriku di kaca dengan tatapan membunuh.

#Flashback

"hei kau berhentilah" .ucap seorang namja yang berteriak ke arahku.

Aku langsung memasang headphoneku dan berjalan semakin jauh darinya .namja itu terus saja mengejarku dan berteriak-teriak menyuruhku untuk berhenti .tapi aku terus mengacuhkannya.

Langkahku pun terhenti saat aku merasakan namja itu menarik tanganku dan mengapit tubuhku di antara dirinya dan tembok.

"apa yang kau lakukan hahh" .ucapku menatap namja babo di depanku dengan tatapan datar.

"siapa namamu" .ucapnya yang lagi-lagi menatapku dengan mata kelincinya.

Aku hanya diam .tak menggubris sedikit pun perkata'annya.

"hei jawab pertanyaanku"

"cho kyuhyun .sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dariku"

Setelah mendengar jawabanku namja itu pun langsung tersenyum lebar .menunjukan kalau ia memiliki senyuman dan wajah yang manis dan cute.

"kyuhyun wajahmu tampan .aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu .maukah kau jadi semeku" .ucapnya dengan senyum merekah.

"apa yang kau bicarakan .lebih baik aku pergi saja"

Saat aku mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkannya .namja itu pun langsung menarik tanganku dan ia pun langsung mendorong tubuhku ke tembok .ia pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

CHUP. .

Ku bulatkan mataku saat kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirnya .ia menciumku dengan sangat lembut .tetapi ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang kasar karna aku tidak membalas ciuman darinya.

"ahh" aku pun berteriak saat aku merasakan ia mengingit bibirku dengan kuat dan dengan cepat ia pun langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku .aku pun langsung mendorong tubuh namja itu dan mencengkram kuat kerah baju namja itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan hahh .apa kau mencari mati" .ucapku mulai geram dan terus mencengkram kuat kerah baju namja itu.

"jadilah pacarku .jadilah semeku" .ucapnya yang lagi-lagi menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh .tetapi sekarang berbeda tidak tampak senyum manis di wajahnya .hanya ada seringaian kecil di sudut bibirnya .cih senyumanku di pakai olehnya. *wkwkwk*

Aku pun langsung mendorong namja itu dengan kuat sampai ia tersungkur di lantai .sungguh uke yang buruk.

Aku pun langsung meninggalkannya dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

#Flashback off

Aku terus mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi .benar-benar membuatku merasa muak.

RING DING DONG RING DING DONG

"aishh bel masuk .aku terlambat .benar-benar hari pertama masuk sekolah yang buruk" .ucapku yang langsung keluar dari toilet dan langsung berlari mencari kelasku.

20 menit kemudian . . . .

Aku pun langsung berhenti di depan kelas X-1 dan mencoba menormalkan detak jantungku .saat kurasakan detak jantungku kembali normal aku pun langsung memasuki kelas.

Saat aku memasuki kelas .suasana kelas yang ribut langsung sunyi dan semua orang sedang menatapku .aku tidak peduli dengan mereka semua dan aku sibuk mencari sesosok guru di seluruh sudut kelas .tetapi betapa beruntungnya aku tak ada guru sekarang.

Aku pun langsung berjalan santai dan menuju ke bangku yang hanya tersisa satu di pojok belakang.

Aku pun langsung duduk tanpa persetujuan namja yang sedari tadi diam dan mukanya tertutupi dengan buku yang sedang ia baca.

"akhirnya kau datang juga kyu .aku sudah mempersiapkan bangku ini untukmu"

Aku pun langsung menatap namja di sebelahku dengan tatapan heran .bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui namaku .namja di sebelahku langsung menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja .dan aku hanya bisa diam melihat wajah namja di sebelahku Dan ternyata dia adalah NAMJA TADI PAGI

"kenapa kau ada di sini"

"aku juga siswa baru di sini .dan maafkan aku atas perbuatanku tadi" .ucapnya sambil memegang lembut luka di bibirku.

"kyu maukah kau menjadi pacarku" .ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"aku tidak mengenalmu"

"baiklah aku sungmin .lee sungmin .sekarang jadilah pacarku .aku mencintaimu" .ucapnya yang lagi-lagi menunjukan senyum manisnya.

Aku sempat terpana melihat senyum manisnya .ternyata dia bisa bersikap manis juga .tapi ku buang jauh pikiranku saat aku mendengar kata-katanya .dan yang aku tau darinya adalah dia uke yang kasar dan buruk.

"apa kau sudah gila .kita baru bertemu .dan aku tidak akan mau mempunyai uke sepertimu"

Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban dariku hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"kenapa? .aku imut dan aku tidak kalah imut dari yeoja" .ucapnya narsis tapi begitu terlihat polos.

"okey aku akui kau memang memiliki wajah imut .tapi wajahmu sungguh berbeda dengan sikapmu .sikapmu tidak menunjukan kau seperti uke dan kau uke yang buruk"

"hei kau lupa aku ini namja dan walaupun aku uke tapi aku tetap memiliki sisi namja .SEKARANG JADILAH PACARKU" .ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"jangan bermimpi terlalu banyak lee sungmin aku tid . . . ."

CHUP

Semua anak di kelas langsung menatapku dan sungmin dengan tatapan aneh dan ada juga yang salut dengan sungmin karna berani menciumku di depan orang banyak .dan ciuman niy jauh lebih kasar dan liar dari pada ciuman tadi pagi .sungmin terus mencium dan menjelajahi setiap inci bibirku .dia terus menciumku dengan ganasnya.

"shitt baiklah lee sungmin kalau aku tidak bisa mengunakan cara halus kepadamu aku akan mengikuti caramu" .ucapku dalam hati dan terdapat senyum evil di sudut bibirku.

Aku pun langsung mendorong tubuh sungmin ke tembok .ku apit tubuhnya dan aku pun langsung mencium bibir sungmin tak kalah liarnya .ku mulai menghisap dan melumat setiap inci bibirnya .dan ku gigit bibirnya dengan kuat .meninggalkan bekas luka yang cukup banyak dibibirnya.

Saat ia sudah mulai terbuai dan melemah aku pun langsung melepaskan ciuman kami dan aku pun langsung memukul wajahnya sampai ia jatuh tersungkur walaupun aku tidak memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"sekarang kau lee sungmin jauhi aku dan jangan pernah bermimpi kau bisa menjadi ukeku .mengerti" .ucapku yang langsung mengambil tas sekolahku di atas bangku dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas .aku memutuskan untuk bolos di hari pertamaku sekolah dari pada harus bertemu dengan sungmin saat ini.

"CHO KYUHYUN AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI MENGEJARMU .AKU AKAN PASTIKAN KAU MENJADI MILIKKU .DAN KAU HARUS MENJADI SEMEKU" .ucap sungmin berteriak cukup keras agar aku bisa mendengarnya .dan bisa aku lihat walaupun hanya sekilas terdapat senyum evil menghiasi wajah sungmin.

FF macam apa ini? =="

Bikin FF baru nggak tau niy FF bakalan di lanjut apa nggak.

Kalau pun di lanjut palingan juga bakalan lama.

DAN INI BUKAN FF NC.

Ayow Review please

#kibas-kibas duit di muka reader.


End file.
